Paint Me!
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya decide to paint their bedroom in their new apartment. Shizaya.


**Title**: Paint Me  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Shizuo x Izaya  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Male x Male Relationships, Smut, Established Relationships

**Description**: Shizuo and Izaya decide to paint their bedroom in their new apartment. PWP.

* * *

><p>Izaya groaned before laying on the tarp. "Now I'm tirrrred~"<p>

"Ah? We haven't even started this room yet," he said with a small laugh before following his boyfriend on the tarp.

"But it is so loooooong"

Shizuo chuckled and closed his eyes. "Wanna take a break for now?"

The smaller male nodded. "I am not built for manual labor work~"

Shizuo smiled and slowly rolled to hover over the raven. After a moment of studying his boyfriend's face, a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "You have paint on your cheek. It's cute."

Izaya smirked before chuckling. "Maybe you should clean me~"

The blond mirrored the raven's smirk. "Hm... it is tempting, especially with you in this paint suit."

"Does the paint suit turn you on?#

"Mmm... maybe. It's like a present..."

"if I was in it?"

Shizuo moved down slowly to bury his face in the warm crook of Izaya's neck. "You already look like one now, so yeah. This jumpsuit is hot..."

"mmmm maybe you should take it off~"

"Hm... I could...," Shizuo said huskily, nibbling gently on the skin of Izaya's neck before affectionately kissing it, "...or I could tease you in it."

The informant groaned. "That's no fun~"

"Hm... maybe not for you," he breathed against the wet mark on Izaya's neck before slowly moving away to sit up and fully examine the informant. Shizuo couldn't explain it, but seeing the informant in just the black jumpsuit had him going crazy with desire. The sleeves and legs were rolled halfway up Izaya's limbs, showing a teasing amount of skin. Being so used to seeing the raven with long sleeves and lengthy pants, the teasing view had Shizuo positively aching to touch the creamy skin. And he did exactly that. His fingers ghosted over Izaya's bare forearms and up to the neatly rolled-up sleeves before moving back down to repeat the action. After a few moments, he leaned down to press a loving kiss to his boyfriend's wrist.

Izaya blushed as he watched his boyfriend appreciate his body. "Sh-Shizuo..."

The shaky sound of Izaya's voice had Shizuo smirking against the sweet skin, and he began nibbling gently on the wrist before slowly pulling away to admire his work. The barely-there teeth marks had already began fading as a layer of saliva glistened over the miniscule indents. After a moment, the blond leaned forward once more to place gentle kisses up the rest of Izaya's forearm before moving over to give the other arm the same affectionate treatment.

Izaya felt himself start to grow hard as he squirmed a little at the affectionate behavior.

Shizuo couldn't help but groan almost inaudibly at Izaya's small squirms, loving the way his treatment was causing Izaya to react so exquisitely. When he had given the full treatment to Izaya's other arm, he sat up once more and ran his hands over the soft fabric of the jumpsuit. The small jumps of Izaya's chest with each quiet gasp had a shiver of need creeping down Shizuo's spine.

Izaya bit his lip as he suppressed a moan and squirmed. "Shi-Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo smirked at the moaned stutter, and he slowly leaned down to capture Izaya's warm lips with his own as his hips began grinding gently into Izaya's. One hand lost itself in olive locks of silky hair as the other gripped tightly onto the tarp to balance himself.

Izaya groaned as he parted his lips and brush his tongue against the blondes and steadily thrusted up.

Shizuo's breath hitched at the added pressure on his cock, and he gently began sucking on Izaya's tongue teasingly.

Izaya groaned as he tried to playfully fight the blonde and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

The blond smiled into the kiss at the frivolous attitude, and he gently nibbled on the tongue in playful punishment before licking it in apology.

Izaya pulled his boyfriend impossibly closer as he playfully evaded the blonde's tongue.

Shizuo groaned softly as he chased Izaya's tongue back into the raven's mouth, poking it playfully before retracting back into his own mouth.

Izaya pulled away slightly only to bite the blonde's lip playfully.

Shizuo groaned softly at the touch before leaning forward to lick Izaya's upper lip.

Izaya released the lip before licking it in an apology and pulling away to look into the blonde's caramel eyes.

By the time their lips parted, Shizuo was trembling with lust and desire. He looked deep into Izaya's dilated orbs as he panted softly, mind dizzy and mushed from the intense kiss.

Izaya moved his hand to thread it in gold locks. "You're so cute."

Shizuo leaned into the gentle touch with a soft groan of delight. "Y...you're cuter."

Izaya smiled and chuckled. "No you are."

Shizuo hummed as his eyes steadily fell shut. "You are..."

Izaya smiled before leaning forward to capture his boyfriend's lips.

The blond gasped quietly as warm lips pressed against his, and he slowly began kissing back gently. His lips barely grazed Izaya's before adding just the perfect amount of pressure behind the kiss.

Izaya pulled his boyfriend closer as he deepened the kiss.

As the kiss continued, Shizuo ghosted his fingers over Izaya's forearm before moving down to entwine his hand with the informant's. His tongue rolled over his boyfriend's kiss-swollen lip before he leaned forward to nibble on the sweet skin.

Izaya tightened his hold on his boyfriend's hand and kissed back with as much passion that he could muster.

Shizuo moaned softly into the kiss at the amount of overwhelming passion pouring into the motions. He gradually let go of Izaya's lip and licked the skin in apology before sucking on it playfully. The blonde's being tingled with love and passion, and every gentle touch had sparks igniting his over-sensitive nerves.

Izaya groaned before he pushed on the blonde, flipping them so he was on top. To his surprise, he knocked over a blue paint can to was now creating a puddle around them and coating them a sky colored blue.

Shizuo, however, paid no mind to the mess as his free hand explored Izaya's clothed chest. He continued the kiss with an almost inaudible moan.

Izaya moaned before pulling away and look down at the now blue colored Shizuo. "You look like a smurf~"

"Whose fault is that?" Shizuo breathed with a smirk.

"Shizu-chan's fault~"

"I don't remember being the one to knock it over.~"

"You did knock it over~"

"Hmm, I don't think I did. 'Sides, even if I did do it, what are you gonna do?"

Izaya shrugged "Maybe I should punish you~"

"How would you do that?"

"Mmmm I can force you to watch me strip tease~"

Shizuo's heart skipped a beat at the hint of promise in Izaya's husky words. He swallowed hard before looking back up at the raven. "Anything but that," he said sarcastically with a wide smirk.

Izaya sat up on the blonde's lap and began to pull down the zipper.

Shizuo's hands slowly made their way to Izaya's hips as his eyes hungrily watched milky skin expose itself with each excruciatingly slow movement Izaya made. The blond swallowed once more, cursing the fact that the jumpsuits made it near impossible to hide an erection.

Once the zipper was down all the way; the raven began to softly thrust into his boyfriend's erection as he began to slip the sleeve past his shoulder, revealing the milky skin underneath.

A breathy moan tumbled from Shizuo's lips at the erotic sight and the intoxicating thrusts on his throbbing member. It seemed impossible to breathe as lust seeped through every nerve in his body, weighing him down with absolute desire. Shizuo bit his lip to keep down any other moans as his hands moved up to caress the smooth and flawless skin.

The raven smirked at the reaction before pulling the top of his jumpsuit completely off, revealing his toned chest.

Yet another powerful throb washed over the blond at the sight of Izaya's bare torso. Without thinking, he leaned up to wrap his arms around the informant's before rolling them once more, ignoring the large puddle of blue paint underneath them as he moved to hover over the raven. He shivered at the feeling of the cool air biting into his wet back along with trickles of icy paint running through his blond hair and down his scalp. Curious hands began rubbing over Izaya's torso, flicking small nipples playfully each time his fingers moved up.

Izaya gasped in shock before groaning at the teasing touch. He smirked as he looked up. "Now you made me all wet~"

"Your fault for spilling the paint," Shizuo breathed before leaning down to lick and nibble on Izaya's soft neck. The quickened pulse underneath his tongue had the blond gasping before giving it the best treatment to feel the beat gradually accelerate.

Izaya gasped before tilting his head for easier access to his tender skin.

Shizuo immediately took advantage of the granted access, leaning in to suck gently on the heated skin. His tongue immediately moved to replace his teeth and licked the small indents of teeth marks in apology before repeating the action.

Izaya moaned loud before he gripped the blonde's head to pull him closer. "S-Shizuo…"

As his mouth worked, his hands continued exploring the expanse of Izaya's chest, feeling over gentle bump of bone and muscle with sensitive fingertips. Shizuo's hands then moved back up only to rub the pad of his thumbs over the small, hardened nipples teasingly.

Izaya moaned at the touch before squirming and thrusting upwards. "S-Shizu.."

Shizuo gradually pulled away from the soft neck to examine his work. Sure enough, a dark bruise was forming where his mouth had been. With a last peck to the injury, he pulled away and pressed his lips to Izaya's.

Izaya pressed himself more into his boyfriend with a deep and passionate kiss.

Shizuo groaned softly as his hips began slowly grinding into the raven's. He continued kissing Izaya with everything he had until he was forced to pull away for air. "F… fuck…"

Izaya groaned un annoyance before leaning forward to grab at his boyfriend's clothing to try and take it off.

Shizuo chuckled at Izaya's struggle before reaching up to unzip the long zipper. In seconds, the yellow jumpsuit was unfastened to reveal a bare chest. However, he did nothing more than that in attempts to tease his boyfriend. He slowly leaned down once more and captured Izaya's lips with his own.

Izaya immediately allowed his lips to be captured and ran his hands down his boyfriend's toned chest. His need grew as each second passed.

Shizuo's breath hitched at the soft feeling, and he began thrusting his hips into Izaya's gently once more in attempts to stimulate the raven just enough to drive him insane with need.

Izaya bit his lip as he felt himself grow fully hard. "Sh-Shizu.."

The blond smiled into the kiss before slowly breaking away and leaning down to experimentally lick a hard nipple.

Izaya gasped and arched his back into the touch.

"F-Fuck."

Shizuo nibbled gently on the sensitive bud before licking it in apology. He dragged the flat of his tongue over the entirety of the nipple before bringing his teeth back into play. After repeating the action a few times, he gradually licked his way to the neglected nipple to give it the same delicate treatment.

Izaya felt his pants choking his dire need due to the erotic treatment he was receiving. "Sh-Shit...s-stop teasing.."

"Hnn… thought you said you liked foreplay," he whispered softly against the wet nipple, making sure to breathe on it as much as possible with each word.

Izaya bit his lip. "I-I do...f-fuck just...need."

"Just need what?" he breathed, the words practically begging Izaya to continue the sentence.

Izaya thrusted up. "F-fuck...you…"

Shizuo smiled widely before giving the nipple a soft kiss in temporary farewell. His mouth then slowly descended down the toned stomach with gentle kisses. Once his lips met the downward curve of a small bellybutton, Shizuo smirked and slowly licked the rim of the navel.

Izaya felt himself growing impossibly aroused. He needed Shizuo so much that it _hurt_.

Izaya's impatience had Shizuo's own member throbbing painfully in the confines of his jumpsuit. It was still so incredible to Shizuo that anyone could want him this much to the point of gasping and thrusting up for more of him. His heart skipped happily in his chest with each soft moan and stuttered word that tumbled from the raven's mouth, knowing it was all for _him_. Shizuo kissed the navel tenderly before continuing down, halting once his lips brushed against the rough fabric of the jumpsuit.

Izaya moaned and wished that Shizuo would just give him what he truly desired. "Sh-Shizu...p-please…"

The blond moaned at the neediness seeping from Izaya's voice, and he gently pulled down the fabric just far enough to release the heated, throbbing cock. Shizuo breathed on it teasingly as he admired the view before finally leaning down to give the dripping tip an experimental lick.

Izaya arched his back and let out a deep moan, begging for more of the warm heat on his need.

Shizuo's tongue slowly dragged across the weeping head, greedily licking up the small beads of salty pre-cum along the way before circling around the fold of the head. His lips gradually met the tip in a gentle kiss before widening to allow the head inside his mouth. Playfully, Shizuo sucked on the tip for a few seconds before licking the musky slit once more.

Izaya felt himself come increasingly close already. "Sh-Shizuo...c-close.."

A shiver of intoxicating desire tingled down Shizuo's spine at the usage of his full name, let alone said so wantonly in Izaya's silky deep voice. He inwardly debated whether he should keep sucking on Izaya to completion or let go and take him right then and there. With a groan, his mouth began inching its way down the throbbing cock, taking as much of the organ possible into his mouth before his gag reflex kicked in. His hand moved up to pump what his mouth couldn't reach as he began a steady rhythm. With each upward motion, he hollowed his cheeks to create the most suction possible as his free hand crept into the jumpsuit and began creeping its way down to the raven's entrance.

Izaya paid no mind as it was currently swimmung in exctasy as he felt his orgasm build up. He didn't even have time to warn his boyfriend before he came in his mouth.

Shizuo coughed and instinctively pulled up from Izaya's member as a thick stream of cum splashed against the back of his throat. As he swallowed the liquid, his hand continued pumping before his mouth regained its position on the member. The finger on Izaya's entrance gently massaged the outer ring for extra stimulate during the orgasm.

Izaya kept thrusting upwards into the blonde's wet moutj as he rode out his powerful orgasm.

With each thrust of Izaya's hips caused Shizuo to pull back slightly in fear of choking. He continued sucking and pumping until he was sure Izaya was completely satisfied, and he gradually pulled away with a soft moan.

As soon as the blonde pulled away; the raven pulled him down for a deep and passionate kiss.

Izaya bit his lip as he thrusted towards the intruding finger, wanting to be penetrated.

Shizuo smiled at Izaya's impatience before following giving the informant what he wanted. His finger began slowly sinking into the tight hole as he blond let go of Izaya's lip to lick it gently in apology. Izaya moaned before spreading his legs for easier access for his boyfriend

The blonde shivered at the needy moan, and his free hand slowly moved to pull the jumpsuit down even further for easy access, not minding the puddle of cold blue paint most likely soaking Izaya's lower back. His finger gently pushed in as far it as it could go before steadily retracting, feeling every velvety muscle and fold inside.

Izaya bit his lip as he felt his inside being massaged. "F-Fuck..."

Once the muscles around his finger were as relaxed as possible, Shizuo began just as gently inserting a second finger. His hips began slowly grinding against Izaya's in attempts to alleviate some of the discomfort and pain of his own clothed and throbbing member.

Izaya moaned and started to thrust upwards in time to meet the blonde. Soon enough, he too was half hard.

The moment Izaya's muscles relaxed around his two digits, he immediately pressed a third one to the tight hole with a soft groan. With each thrust of his fingers, a powerful pulse of need washed over him and making him quiver with desire. "F... fuck, Izaya..."

"Sh-Shizu..n-need you.."

"You... too. Need you, t-too. Fuck," he breathed shakily into the kiss. Shizuo continued gently thrusting his fingers despite how impatient his body was, and once the muscles around his fingers were fully relaxed, he finally pulled them out slowly to release himself from the confines of the yellow jumpsuit. His impatience, however, kept the jumpsuit on his toned body along with Izaya's only pulled down to one knee. He leaned down to recapture Izaya's lips as he positioned himself. "Tell... tell me wh-when..."

Izaya nodded to signal to the blonde that he was ready.

Shizuo let out a shaky breath before _slowly_ inching himself inside his boyfriend. Despite how ready Izaya seemed to be, he refused to hurt the informant. He took his time gently pushing inside as he leaned down to kiss Izaya passionately. His hand gripped the sheets tightly as he forced himself not to move any faster than he already was.

Izaya groaned and kissed back his boyfriend passionately. He pushed back to try and get himself penetrated faster.

Shizuo gasped as Izaya's hips pushed against him, causing him to sink faster into the mind-blowing heat. It felt suffocating in the most beautiful way as Izaya's muscles clenched around him, pulling him in greedily until he was fully encased by the velvet walls. "Fu... fuck, you feel in-incredible."

"Ha! F-Fuck...y-you feel...a-amazing t-too.."

Izaya smiled and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.

Shizuo smiled as he panted shakily, his body trembling with desire as he fought with himself not to move. "T... tell me when..."

"N-Now.."

The blond swallowed down a moan of relief at the words. Slowly, he began pulling himself out of the soft heat with a groan, his shaking intensifying with each sudden twitch Izaya's muscles made around his member until only the tip of the head remained inside. Just as gently as before, he began pushing in with a groan. "I...Izaya..."

Izaya spread his legs impossibly more as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. "Shizu...ha!"

Once Shizuo had been fully swallowed by the heat again, he began picking up a steady rhythm while still being careful not to hurt the raven. One hand finally unclenched itself from the wet tarp to tangle in Izaya's hair as he continued kissing the informant with as much passion possible. Shizuo panted heavily into the kiss, and once his hips had picked up a gentle rhythm, he began searching for the spot that would have Izaya melting underneath him with pleasure.

Izaya's moans mixed with the sound of the creaking of the bed that bounced off the walls. "F-Fuck Shizuo..Hah! Shizu..! G-Good...m-more.."

Shizuo groaned at the need dripping from Izaya's silky voice, and he gave Izaya exactly that. His hips steadily picked up speed as he continued trying to find that spot, moaning softly as Izaya's muscles continued squeezing him tightly in attempts to keep in inside the overwhelming heat.

Izaya pulled his boyfriend down to kiss him deeply.

Shizuo immediately moaned into the kiss as his hips halted momentarily at being pulled down so suddenly before regaining their rhythm. He leaned onto his forearm, successfully drenching his skin and the fabric of his jumpsuit in cold paint, yet he paid no mind as pure ecstasy blew his mind. His blood was heated with pleasure and his nerves sang with delight with each mind-blowing thrust.

Izaya let out another deep and passionate moan before feeling his orgasm coming once again. "c-close.."

"M... me, too," he panted heavily, sweat dripping from his brow and onto Izaya's as he resumed their passionate kiss. The hand in Izaya's hair gently untangled itself to move down and grasp the raven's hardened member to begin pumping it in time with his thrusts. "L-love you, Izaya..."

Izaya moaned and attempted to return the favor but the pleasure kept his mouth agape as he came without warning.

A groan was swallowed in the kiss as Izaya's walls tightened around him in a vice grip as the informant's orgasm encased his member. The walls around him pulsated quickly, tightening only to relax a second after before repeating, and it wasn't long until Shizuo followed behind with a loud moan of his own. He came hard deep inside Izaya's velvet walls as his eyes rolled back in his head with pure ecstasy.

Izaya moaned at the feeling of being filled while he rode out his orgasm.

Shizuo's high slowly began fading, leaving him panting and shaking violently. He thrust lazily a few more times into the relaxing hole before finally coming to a stop deep inside the informant. "F-fuck..."

Izaya pulled his boyfriend down to kiss him passionately.

Shizuo kissed back lazily as he slowly regained a sense of self. His body buzzed with pleasant afterglow, and it was all he could do not to fall asleep right then and there.

"…I love you too."

Shizuo panted softly as his eyes closed and a small smile played on his lips. His free hand shakily moved up to stroke raven locks. "W-was that okay?"

Izaya nodded. "More than okay, it was amazing.."

The blond's smile widened as he nodded lethargically in agreement.

"...we should shower."

Shizuo nodded slowly before mustering up the strength to retract himself from Izaya with a soft moan. Thick cum immediately trailed after, and Shizuo slowly made up lean up before fully looking at his boyfriend and chuckling at the sight. "I... ah, I got paint in your hair..."

Izaya smiled before reaching his hand up to smear on his boyfriend's face. "You have some on your face."

Shizuo laughed quietly before leaning down to rub the wet spot on Izaya's cheek. "So do you."

Izaya frowned as he really started to feel the grossness of the wet paint. "...lets shower."

The blond nodded and slowly got up from Izaya's body before looking down at the raven's half-naked form. Immediately, Shizuo snickered before bursting out laughing. "Now who looks like a smurf?" he asked, pointing down at Izaya's spent and very blue member.

Izaya looked down and blushed. "...this is beyond gross. I have paint in my butt."

Shizuo bit down another bought of laughter. "This is going to take forever to get off..."

"Looks like you are going to have to scrub me hard~"

* * *

><p><em>This was originally a rp between my fiance and myself that I thought I would share. I am sorry if things are repetitive! <strong>Please review<strong>!_


End file.
